


The 4th

by CatTheDetermined



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy doesnt get squipped in this sorry, Jeremys dad actually wears pants, Jeremys dad is actually super ooc sorry, M/M, My First AO3 Post, au sort of thing where the book and musical cross over kind of, boyf riends — Freeform, meremy, this is gonna be super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatTheDetermined/pseuds/CatTheDetermined
Summary: Jake throws a 4th of July party and invites everyone, including Michael and Jeremy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write titles  
> also I know it isn't the 4th anymore but fuck it I can still write a fanfic around it  
> also this is gonna be in first person from Michael's perspective  
> Shoutout to my friend Soam for proofreading my chapters ovo

Jeremy and I have been buddies for as long as either one of us can remember. We've been through thick and thin with each other. When we were riding our bikes together and he fell off, I was there. When he got his braces I was the first person to know. Now here we are, Seniors-to-be. It's June 20th, the last day of school before Summer Break, then our Senior year. Jake Dillinger, one of the popular kids, came around to everyone in each of his classes and passed out invitations for his 4th of July party, even the nerds like me. Both Jer and I thought it was strange, but accepted anyways. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?  
Tick, tick, tick. I was sitting in class, waiting for the seconds to pass by. 2:03. School ends in 2 minutes. I was sitting there, watching the seconds pass by, listening to Jeremy drone on about his dad, when Jake put the invitations on our desks. Jeremy gave me a look as he picked up the invite, meanwhile Jake stood over us giving us puppy eyes. 'There's so many popular kids here he could be talking to, what does he want from us?' I thought to myself as I opened up the invitation. Jake watched me intently as I read over the card. I gave him a confused look.  
"Don't ask! I'm just... I figured--" he started as Jeremy interrupted.  
"We'll be there!" Jeremy replied with more enthusiasm than I've seen him with in a while. The thought of being invited to a popular kid's party seems to have revived his faith that he could be considered cool, and I couldn't blame him. I mean, here's a popular kid inviting us to his party! How much better could it get?  
It's July 3rd. We're in my basement, passing the time any way we can. We're sitting in our beanbag chairs, listening to music and chatting, when I decide now's a better time than later. "Hey Jer, can I tell you something?" I ask suddenly.  
"Sure, what's up?" He gives me a reassuring smile.  
"So, uh, I've been meaning to say this for a while, but, heh..." I take a deep breath as I continue, "I'm gay, dude."  
"That's it?"  
"W-what?" I begin to sweat. Did he know? How long? Is this the end?  
"Dude, I've seen the way you look at Rich. And Jake, and..." he trails off with a giggle.  
"And who?" I'm getting nervous now. Does he know I'm into him?  
"Ah, no one. Since we're on the topic, I'm bi. I think I've made it pretty obvious, but hey, if you don't know, now you know." He blushes. Should I tell him?  
"Hey, I also should probably tell you... I.. I-I'm--"  
"Michael? Jeremy? Are you down here?" I'm saved by my mom's voice and the sound of the creaky wooden stairs. "Mr. Heere came by to drop off something." She comes closer with a note: 'Come home asap. I want to get you boys fireworks for your friend's party tomorrow! -Mr. Heere'. As I finish reading the note, I look at Jeremy. "Did you tell your dad that we're going to Jake's party tomorrow?" I ask.  
"Maybe..." His face goes bright pink as he looks away. "I got excited, ok? It's not every day you get invited to a popular kid's party!" He says.  
"Hey, chill, dude, it's fine, I just wanted to know how he knew about the party." I get up and Jeremy does the same. I throw my hoodie on, we go up the stairs, and start for the door. "By the way, you can stay the night tonight," Jeremy says as we head for the well-loved PT Cruiser. "As long as it's ok with my dad, of course," he adds as we get in the car and start for the Heere home. Their house is not too far away. Too far to walk, but not too far to drive.  
We arrive at the house, and Jeremy's dad is on the porch to greet us. "Hey boys!" he gives us a warm welcome, which isn't surprising considering he hasn't seen either of us for 3 days. "Michael, if you'd like to, you can spend the night with your boyfriend," he says with a chuckle as Jeremy flushes red. "D-dad! I already told you! We aren't dating!" He says with a tone of desperation. "I'm joking, son," Mr. Heere says as he laughs again. We enter the house and see a pile of fireworks sitting on the dining room table, waiting to be used. "I wasn't sure what you boys would want, so I got a few I thought you would enjoy," he says proudly as we inspect the works.  
"How much did you spend on these?" I ask him as I look at the works with astonishment.  
"Ehh, just a couple hundred, no big deal," he says, and I immediately feel bad.  
"Mr. Heere, you didn't have to spend that much on these for us!" I say excitedly. There were sparklers and fountains and everything in between.  
"Happy Independence Day boys!" he says as though I didn't just tell him he spent more money on fireworks in one day than I earn from my job in a month.

Jer and I stayed up all night, marveling over the works, talking about other kids that would be at the party, and talking about what we thought would happen at the party. Then, as the party approached we took short naps all throughout the day, waiting for 7 PM to approach, when we would leave for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy and Michael play Truth or Dare drunkenly after shooting off fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I can't write summaries  
> also I was planning on posting this in a week but I couldn't help myself sorry

At last, 7 PM approached. Jeremy and I dressed in our party clothes(which were just slightly nicer than our everyday clothes) and hopped into my car with a large bag full of fireworks. I made sure to bring my lighter so we could light up all of our fireworks. It would be a huge bummer to bring fireworks but not be able to light them.  
When we arrived, we were greeted by Jake, who was unusually friendly towards us. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it!" He sounded... off. Clearly I wasn't the only one who noticed this.  
"You sound kinda... weird. Something up, Jake?" Jeremy asked.  
"NOPE! No, I'm FINE! Really!" Jake said, with a clear tone of panic in his voice.  
"You sure?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I'm FINE! Hey, you guys want something to drink?" He asked as he glanced around nervously.  
"Uh, sure." I said with a look to Jeremy. He looked slightly concerned as Jake walked toward the house and we followed.  
As we neared the house, the smell of alcohol came stronger. As I looked around, I saw just about every kid from school. Rich, Jenna, Chloe, and Brooke were all crowded into a corner, passing around a ball, asking each other questions, or sometimes getting up to do something. As we weaved our way to the drink station, we saw kids drunkenly stumbling to the loud music blasting from the speaker. Jake pushed a beer into my hands, and one to Jeremy too. I quickly took a swig, so fast in fact that I didn't even taste it before it rolled down my throat. "Come play Truth or Dare with us!" Rich slurred from the corner. I looked around to see who he was talking to before realizing that he was talking to Jeremy and me. As we grew closer, Rich threw the ball to Jeremy. "You can go first, Tall-ass." Doesn't look like those nicknames are going away anytime soon. I sat on Rich's right side, Jeremy's left, who had already sat down. As I got a better look of all the kids in the circle, I noticed that all of them seemed drunk, save Jenna, Jeremy and I.  
We passed the time playing Truth or Dare until about 8, when the sun started setting. I had left the giant bag of fireworks in my car, and went to grab them. Jeremy followed, mixing his beer with some drink he found somewhere. "Maybe this will make it less gross," he said as he poured the contents of the bottle into the cup half-full of some sort of reddish drink. I didn't question him as I dragged out the heavy bag of fireworks. Many of the partygoers were streaming out the doors to the front lawn, some already setting up small fireworks. Many of them were holding sparklers. We got odd looks as we approached with the bag. I turned to Jeremy, who was chugging his drink. Clearly whatever drink he mixed with the beer made it much more bearable.  
"Can I try a sip?" I asked. We often shared drinks with each other and it never seemed weird to us. Friends share drinks, right?  
"Sure, you can have the rest, I'll go get more." He gave me the cup as he walked off toward the drink table for more of the red drink. I drank a little bit of the mixture. It tasted fruity, yet somewhat bland. It wasn't half bad. I drank the rest, dropped off the bag of fireworks by the other piles and bags, and followed after Jeremy to get more of the drink.  
After getting more of the drink mixture and setting off some of the smaller fireworks, I was starting to feel a bit.. off. I must've had more of the drink than I thought I did, and the same for Jer. He was starting to slur a little and had trouble walking in a straight line. It was beginning to get dark, so I grabbed one of our bigger fireworks and my lighter and made my way over to the abandoned road. I left my drink with Jeremy, whose face was turning pink from the alcohol. "Be careful Michael!" He shouted after me, with a different tone than normal. I felt a sharp pang in my heart, but quickly brushed it off. 'He's just drunk, he didn't mean anything.'  
As the night continued, Jer and I became more intoxicated and our pile of fireworks slowly shrank. Mr. Heere clearly bought more than we thought, because everyone else finished setting theirs off before we had even set off half of ours. Others were coming over to our pile and helping us set off fireworks.  
It was 11 when we stopped setting off fireworks, out of courtesy for others. We decided we would set off the rest tomorrow so we didn't have any leftovers. Jeremy and I were both undefiably drunk, so much so that we couldn't go back home for the rest of the night, and we didn't have any money to call a cab or car or anything, so Jake let us stay the night with a few others, including Jake, Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna, who was staying not because she was too drunk to go home, but so she could collect gossip. There were a few other kids staying too, who wandered off to do their own thing, so it was just Jeremy, me, Jake, and the aforementioned group of kids. We were sitting in the same corner as before, playing Truth or Dare again, when it was Rich's turn.  
"Jeremy, Truth or Dare?" He slurred, and I think I heard a lisp in there too, but he was so drunk it was hard to tell. Rich is a lot nicer when he's drunk.  
"Dare," Jeremy said with much lighter of a slur than Rich. Both had drank about the same amount, but Rich was smaller, so it probably had more of an effect on him.  
"I dare you to kiss Michael."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hasn't been checked yet so if I missed something lemme know  
> also I'm not sure if I'll post more before then but I wanna update this weekly till it's finished  
> ((then watch me finish the rest of it today lmaoO))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Company continue playing Truth or Dare when something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfao I'm so bad at summaries  
> also this isn't about the 4th of July anymore whoops

"C-Could you say that again, I didn't quite catch that," Jeremy squeaked out quickly, his face turning the shade of a tomato.  
"I said kiss him, dumbass," Rich hisses. I sat there motionless. I felt my face heat up. Jeremy, my best friend, the boy I've had a crush on for years, is going to kiss me. I turned to him.  
"Well, might as well follow through with the dare," he says, his voice super high. He's so cute when he's embarrassed like this, I can't help but giggle.  
"Oh, and it has to be at least 5 seconds or it doesn't count and you'll have to do it again," Rich adds.  
Jeremy clears his throat and gets closer. I close my eyes. 'I must be dreaming,' I tell myself. I give myself a little pinch behind my back, where no one can see. I almost shriek at how much it hurt. 'Nope, I'm not dreaming, this is actually happening, holy shit...' I start panicking to myself. I open my eyes. Jeremy's barely an inch away. Suddenly Jeremy closed the gap quickly, startling me. His mouth collided with mine, but not super roughly. His mouth moved slightly against mine in an awkward kiss. I moved slightly back. Then, just as fast as it happened, Jeremy quickly pulled away, his face flushing pink.  
"Shit, dude, that was barely 4 seconds!" Rich slurs with disappointment. Chloe and Brooke were looking at each other excitedly, Jenna was texting furiously on her phone, and Rich gave Jake a $20 bill, supposedly because he lost a bet. I saw Jeremy's face redden again.  
"Fine." Jeremy turned to me again, closed his eyes, and kissed me again, this time approaching slower. His mouth moved slowly against mine, and I followed his rhythm. Brooke, Chloe and Jenna whispered amongst themselves and giggled, while Rich chanted how many seconds the kiss was. Jake was chanting some uninterpretable gibberish. I listened for a moment before blocking them out and enjoying the kiss and the taste of the fruity drink from earlier on Jeremy's soft lips. After what felt like both an eternity and no time at all later, Jeremy pulled back reluctantly. Jake and Rich hooted as the girls shrieked while Jenna typed vigorously on her phone.  
"DUDE! Do you have ANY IDEA how long you were kissing?" Rich slurred loudly, on the edge of yelling. After a short pause, he continued, "15 SECONDS! You guys are TOTALLY into each other!" He shouted.  
"MY TURN!" Jeremy shrieked. it was clear he wanted to change the subject. "ALRight, Michael, Truth or Dare?" He asked as he received the ball.  
"Truth," I squeak out. I wanted as little attention on me as possible, which was difficult when all eyes are on you.  
"Alright, uh..." Jeremy paused as he thought of a question to ask. "Oh! I have one! Do you have a crush on someone in this room?" He asked me. He turned to me and wiggled his eyebrows, then gestured to Rich subtly, who seemed oblivious to Jeremy. He stared at me as I decided what I would say.  
"I-I- Well, see- I- yeah..." I stuttered out as my face heated up.   
"And who is th-" Jeremy started as I promptly took the ball from his hand.  
"MY TURN!" I shrieked out. "Jake, Truth or Dare?" I asked as I turned to Jake, ignoring Jeremy, who was continuing his question anyways.  
"Uhh... Hm... lemme think..." he muttered, deep in thought, as if his life relied on his choice.  
The game continued for a while. Everyone seems to have forgotten about me and Jer. That is, until Jenna's turn came around.  
"Michael!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. "Truth or Dare?" She asked. 'Shit. I'm fucked,' I thought to myself. See, I never chose dare, because I was too scared that if I got a dare, I'd regret my decision.  
"Truth," I replied reluctantly. 'This is where I die. At some party a drunk kid hosted.'  
Jenna practically vibrated with excitement. "Soo, who's your crush?" She asked in a singsong voice. I gulped. 'This is it, I'm so dead. I have to indirectly confess to my best friend, who rejects me, and leaves me to die alone.' Everyone is leaning in close with curiosity plastered across their faces.  
"Jer," I mutter quietly, so quietly, in fact, that I'm shocked he even heard me. He has a look of happiness in his eyes, but everyone else looks confused. "Jeremy! I'm in love with Jeremy!" I cry. Everyone bursts into their own quiet celebration. This time it's Jake handing Rich a $20. Jeremy hugs me, and I feel relieved. Brooke and Chloe are shrieking. Jenna is typing faster than I've ever seen her type before. The ball that was previously in her hand before she began typing rolls toward me. As I grab it, everyone quiets down. When Jenna finishes typing, I start my turn. Now that I know how Jeremy feels, I feel confident, or at least, more so than before. "So," I begin, then turn to Jeremy. "Jer, Truth or Dare?" I ask.  
"Truth," he says so quickly I barely finished speaking. I take a deep breath.  
"Jeremy, will..." I begin but quickly trail off.   
"Hm?"  
"Will.. A-are w... do you... Will you go out with me?" I ask quickly as my face heats up. I watch his face redden as realization dawns on him.  
"Y-y-- I mean-- i-if you--- Yes!" He says with excitement tingling his voice. I feel my chest lift. I haven't been this happy for I don't even know how long. I lower myself slightly to kiss him. The boy I've been dreaming about for years is mine! Jenna texts more again. Chloe and Brooke whisper excitedly. Jake and Rich fist bump. The game continues in a blur of drunken happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if I'll continue this, if u want me to continue it then?? leave ideas in comments I guess??


End file.
